


The Face of Love

by RadamaZard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #GabrielIsTheWorstParent, Ain’t no bromance here, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Plagg, Romance, Swearing, TheNinoZine, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadamaZard/pseuds/RadamaZard
Summary: Adrien had always been blind to what was most important in his life, until he’d lost it. Yet just this once, when all feels lost, Adrien may just find someone he’d been blind to all this time.And maybe, just maybe, he won’t lose sight of what’s truly important this time.





	The Face of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece for The Nino Zine, which can be found at tumblr under theninozine!

There were many things on Earth that Adrien had loved at first sight. His mother and her warm, gentle smiles. Romantic Comedy movies and how they always ended happily and well, despite all the hurt that happened throughout the films. Ladybug, and how she bravely pushed passed her fears and insecurities to be the beautiful, ass kicking bad ass she was.

Yet none of these had lasted. His mother? Missing for years. Rom Coms? A lie that could never be his reality. Ladybug? A brilliant and wonderfully close friend still. A best friend! But… perhaps his love for her had been immature, had boarded on praise and idolment. 

And none of them had been able to be there once his father had kicked him unceremoniously to the curb after one too many fights and some particularly sharp words had been exchanged. But you know who had been?

Nino.

Nino, with his eyes like liquid amber, flecked with the most glistening of gold.  
Nino, with a smile so genuine that it crinkled at the edges, and a laugh so full that it often left him heaving and making those silly, cute little gasps.  
Nino, with his hands as soft as his heart was big, who cupped Adrien’s cheeks and whispered that he’d never be alone.

His first guy friend, who’d stuck by his side since they day they’d met as awkward, lonely teens. Who now, at eighteen, held his hand and gently tugged him into his apartment. There were no words as he brought in Adrien’s bags and sat them in his bedroom, and none were needed as Nino pulled the blond into his arms, letting him weep upon his shoulder.

“You don’t gotta tell me what’s up, Dri,” Nino told him, with the same tenderness as his embrace that held his best friend close. “But you’re free to stay here for as long as you need, ‘kay? Heck, you’re free to stay here forever if you want!”

Nino’s laugh, that bubbled and cracked in ways that he’d once playfully teased him for, left Adrien feeling warmer than he had in a long time.

——————

“He said WHAT?” Nino cried out, looking just about ready to leap from his sixth floor window and tear out Gabriel’s throat out. And if it wasn’t for how tight Adrien was gripping his hand, he may very well have attempted it. “That bastard! Who the fuck talks to their son like that? Like seriously, fuck him, dude! You were right to chew him out!”

Adrien hadn’t felt like he had. At least, part of him hadn’t. Another part was near delirious with giddy joy for having finally fully stood his ground, for having refused to hold back and letting his father know just how he felt. Of course it had cost him a hom- 

No. Not a home. Homes were meant to be warm and safe and where you felt free to be yourself. And that mansion? That wasn’t home. No, home was…

Forest green flickered up to Nino’s ranting face, filled with such a righteous fury, mixed with a great care and compassion for his disowned best bro.  
Home. Home was like… like Nino. 

Home was on the brunet’s beat up old couch, with the cherry tart stains from last New Year’s, courtesy of some very awfully excellent puns on his part. Where they’d laughed and snored and cried.  
Home was by Nino’s side, as they huddled together in a big old blanket and watched crappy horror movies.  
Home was in Nino’s arms, holding him tight in joy or sorrow, always knowing he was safe and accepted and oh so loved.

“Ya know what, Dri? Fuck it! This is your home now! Sure, it’s only got one bed, but hey, it ain’t the first time we’ve snuggled down together. If you want your own I’m sure I can work something out. Maybe clear out my studio, I’ve been meaning to pair down anyway…” 

Adrien felt his heart simultaneously warm and skip a single, fluttering beat.

———————

“Seriously, man, it’s fine! It’s about time I got to be the one to spoil your ass anyway,” Nino insisted with a grin, as he held out the lopsided ice cream cone for Adrien to take. Which he did, albeit with a look akin to tentative guilt.

“I know, it’s just… you’re already doing so much for me. I can’t pay any rent or help with the bills or groceries…” Adrien trailed off, dropping his gaze to his shuffling feet. “I’m already enough of a burden on you, I don’t wa-“

Chocolate ice cream was smashed to his lips before he could even hope to finish talking, and even if he were to try, Nino’s sudden serious gaze was enough to keep him quiet.

“You are NOT a burden bro, okay? Don’t you think that for even a second!”

“Bu-“

“No buts!” Nino cut in, so sharp that Adrien near flinched. Yet seconds later that harsh edge was gone, leaving behind a gentle pleading that left his breath lifting. “You’re never a burden to me. Ever. Okay? Not now, not in the future, not even when you’re being a total bratty brat who need a swift soda to the face. I freakin’ love you, Adrien, and Plagg with crave Kraft Singles before I regret having you with me for even a second. You got that?”

It wasn’t the tears that glistened, nor the trembling smile that clued Adrien in to just how he was feeling.  
No. It was how the cold hollowness that had dug it’s way deep within his soul, something he’d grown hauntingly used to, now sprung to life with a roaring fire… A love that blazed like none before, made him feel blinder than he thought possible.

How had Adrien never noticed just what he’d had by his side, just WHO he had by his side? Just how blinded by his own fantasies and expectations had he been?

Because falling for Nino wasn’t like in the movies. It wasn’t a spectacular moment of fireworks and gentle sighs as the sun framed his love’s smiling face. No. It was quiet and familiar and comfortable, but new at the same time. Like an old sweater that was now a favourite.

And in that moment, with Nino wiping away his tears without a lick of judgement, Adrien couldn’t imagine a person he’d rather be beside.

———————

Honestly he wished there was more he could do.  
Nino deserved sculptures of flowers, declarations written in the sky! The most fancy of chocolates and candle lit dinners at beautifully romantic restaurants.

Yet all he could afford with the remains of his scrounged savings was a derpy turtle plush and a bouquet of flowers on sale. At the very least they were sunflowers though, the one bloom he knew Nino had a certain fondness for. But still, in Adrien’s eyes he deserved so much BETTER.

Maybe though, just maybe… it would be enough.  
Maybe he could be enough.

So with a swallowed breath Adrien readied himself, standing right by the door as it swung upon, revealing a shocked Nino, exhausted from a long day at the radio station.

“I, uh… There someone you’re tryin’ to surprise, Dri?” Nino chuckled, a certain nervous energy just barely noted. “Trust you to try to woo someone the hella classically cute way. So, who’s the special girl? Or guy?” There was a hint of hope there, that drove Adrien to feel bolder, to attempt to channel his inner alley cat.

“Only the cutest guy around~”

“Cutest guy, huh? So you’re surprising yourself then?”

When since had Nino became one SMOOTH motherfucker? Not that he’d let that deter him!

“Nope. It’s a guy who’s cuter actually than me. I know, I know, surprising, huh? But it’s true. He’s cuter than me… both inside and out. Really though, it’s his kind heart that won me over. So loyal and supportive. So willing to do everything he can to make his friends smile, to bring them what joy he can.”

Oh how wonderful it was to watch Nino switch from amused to hopeful to near holding his breath, unable to keep his cheeks from blazing like the sun above. 

“He… He sounds like a real catch, huh? Must be one hell of a guy to get such a glowing report, my dude,” Nino muttered, feigning his glasses were smudged just to give him an excuse to clean them. To not have to look Adrien in the eye just in case he was wrong.

“Oh yeah. You’re definitely one hell of a guy, Nino,” Adrien whispered, pressing is megar gifts into the blushing man’s hands. “And maybe… maybe you wanna be my guy? Like, romantically. You know, like a boyfriend and all…”

The anxiety that flittered through him was awful, as Adrien watched Nino silently admire the flowers and chuckle at the wonky eyed turtle. Carefully they joined his keys on the door side table, before he finally lifted his gaze to meet Adrien’s nervous eyes.

“I’d have to be freakin’ nuts to say no to an offer like that,” Nino replied, with a chuckle so warm that Adrien finally felt free to release his breath. Not that he had time to steady it, as Nino swooped right on in, until their foreheads just barely touched. “Nothing would make me happier than to ‘be your guy’, you ridiculous ass dorkasaurous!” 

Oh how freeing it felt to laugh, especially when that laugh was against Nino’s lips, a kiss that was more giggles and smiles than anything Hollywood.  
Adrien wouldn’t have traded it for the most perfect kiss in the world.

For nothing could be better than this.  
Than Nino’s giddy giggles snorts, making his glasses fog and slide down his nose as he stole kiss after kiss in all his beautifully dorky glory.

To Adrien, THAT was the face of true love.


End file.
